danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Tips on each stage
If you look at the history, you can see a guest (IP starting with 108) with biased language. Not sure what to do. :S 22:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) MISSION: CLEAN UP Replace DMSwordsmaster's language with nicer language. Also, attempt to go into more detail about the stages and strategies. MathgeniusTalk Page UMM. Care to go into more detail in your mission? I agree with your intent, this guide needs some clean up due to the mass amount of editors. Not sure how to begin cleanup exactly tho. :/ 21:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll sort it out. I have a list in my sandbox. I'll cross each one off when I'm happy with it. MathgeniusTalk Page Durr, wut? 21:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Bitches need to get over my fucking language. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. I'll just sort it out. MathgeniusTalk Page WUT? 15:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ???DPS??? What is DPS? -scienceguyz 17:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Damage per second. 01:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Tips for snowfield 4? Does anyone have any tops for snowfield 4? It is really hard! Not giving any character stats means no help for you. Ivan247Talk Page 14:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I have 2 magicians with STR 56 DEX 40 MAG 26, and two snipers with STR 45 DEX 46 MAG 38. Pyramid Boss Actually, for me, the Pyramid Boss was EASIER than the Submarine Shrine Boss (Possibly to the point of being easy). Dodge stategy makes this boss a bit pathetic. If you get close to your ranged class, they will even attack the boss while the stickman you are using attacks. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) HEY wheres the section for moutain 2? tracotaper! (talk to me, talk to me) 18:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Section added. However I'm not the one who update this article so you'll need to wait for these guys to make it. Ivan247Talk Page 05:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ratings After a raltively quick look (I admit) I find that Mist Grove 2 has a 10/10 rating for both stage and boss. Since the Submarine Shrine boss has that same rating, I disagree. Of course it's my opinion, but seeing there's a description of two strategies, someone could perhaps add a rating for both. As for the rating itself: yes, the spawning can tear you up, but around this time, you will most likely have acquired Big Freeze 3 with a Magician, or another Freeze-type weapon that has similar efficiency, meaning that enormous mobs will most likely be immobilized and prevented from attacking: even a team of four melee characters or Priests could (in theory) use this strategy, albeit with some difficulties. If you hate me for this: good. If you don't: even better. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 16:26, May 14, 2014 (UTC) First of all, you duplicated your message, which I have fixed already, so don't mind that. Then the rating is counted according to when you '''first enter the stage', which will no longer be accurate after beating it or being far away from(after) it. You can see few different stages with the same 10/10 rating, which just simply because it is considered extremely hard when one first plays it. So I hope you can understand. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 10:50, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Just Sayin',... Just saying, but most of your edits on this page appear to be within minutes of one another, DMSwordmaster. I'd recommend that maybe you work on multiple sections at a time instead of re-editing it over and over again. If there's some reason that you have to do this that I'm not aware of such as an unstable computer, please let me know. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk))) 15:35, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :The main reason I do it this way is because I'm constantly having to check, get links, doing all the work. Part of the reason I update separately is because of paranoia; I don't want someone suddenly editing it and ruining all of that hard work. Trust me, that has happened before. It is not fun. Rather be safe than sorry. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:39, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I usually tend to copy things into a text editor and work there. I edit in source mode anyways, so it doesn't really matter. 19:06, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::He's got a point, Spock. It's not fun to have someone edit within 5 seconds of your edit with something ridiculous, irrelevant, insulting, &c. ::Though I prefer to cover everything at once, separate sections can be edited by someone before you notice. And because this is a wiki and anyone can edit it, this is the biggest reason to why I'm making my on SR Guide for everyone and posting in a different spot. ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:37, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess that's a valid reason. Although, whenever I do something like this, I still work in a text document and post it here, then do the links and stuff. I was just curious (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk))) 23:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Understandable. Right, DMS? ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:11, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hell 6 difficulty rating I believe Hell 6 stage should be rated as a 6. While the bats won't hit your characters while they are still, they are strong against thunder - a very high dps element. All of the stage enemies are flying, which prevents the melee characters from wielding much of their potential. The germs have a fairly strong poison that has a substantial range, and in my experience it does not die out before reaching my characters (who have 260 range). Germs are particularly resilient towards knockback, making stage 3 the most difficult to teams without poison defense. The dragons' attacks certainly do not die out 1/5 of the way to your characters and the fire damage is incurred rapidly, causing significant damage to all nearby characters. If the Inferno 1 boss is rated as a 5/10, then the Hell 6 boss should be at least a 5. Sticking a character on the Inferno 1 boss's foot will nullify all damage, and the ranged characters get a field day of free damage. Hell 6 boss is not so easy. There are 3 other enemies to distract your characters, and an unattended melee character could easily die to the dragon and/or the germ. Melee characters are useless on this boss without a character on the other side tanking every single shot from the boss. Using closer-ranged characters to bait the shots calls for much more attention than what is necessary for baiting the Inferno 1 boss. Hell 6 is not as trivial as it has been proclaimed to be in this article. The flying enemies have more damage output than what is expected from a 2/10 stage. The boss requires attention from the player and will freeze-lock characters with ease. Hell 6 deserves a 6/10 rating, and the boss deserves at least a 5/10. My current account is comprised of a 3 Magician + Priest team, a 3 Sniper + Priest team, and a Sniper + Magician + 2 Gladiator team Dire Storm (talk) 00:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably under a general difficulty setting. Not everyone has the same team and SP output as you, you know. Omega16 (Talk) 01:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. I didn't have any sort of trouble with this stage at all. The bats quite simply cannot hurt you while you stand in between their shots. Sometimes they hurt, but quite frankly that's about a one in about 10 chance of that happening. Yes, the dragon's attacks stop at around a fifth of it's range. Especially since their attacks decelerate as they travel. The germs are the only really dangerous enemy in this stage, and they only really show up in large swarms in one screen. ::...Five out of ten? For the boss?? The boss that appears with only one of each enemy, has horrible damage and freeze output, and something any competent tank can defeat?? Yeah, no, sorry. This is generally a YMMV stage, but for the most part... Yeah. Most people consider this stage very easy. You're just an exception to the rule. ::As for Inferno 1 getting a higher difficulty... That stage can be very nasty to an unprepared team. All of the enemies can deal an alarmingly high amount of damage, and if you aren't aware of the safespots, yes, the walker enemies can absolutely destroy you. This is taking into consideration "first time entering a stage", not "knowing everything what to do in this stage and then entering". Most first time players aren't gonna know about the safespots for the walker enemies. This is taking that into consideration. I'll change the difficulty of Inferno 1 to note the safespot as well, though. ::Oh, and before you ask, no, I don't have an amazing team. A basic team of Boxer Priest Sniper Magician. Not a PVP level team, either. Just a really basic PVE team. The only thing I've done notable to it is min/max stuff like MAG, DEX, and whatnot. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Mine's not great either, with a team of Gladiator, Magician, Boxer, Sniper. And on top of it, I have little MAG on everyone except the Magician (Like, 4 for the highest.), yet I can still break through both stages like they were weak sticks. Clearly, there's something wrong with your strategy. Omega16 (Talk) 05:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::With the addition of Inferno 1 (with safe spot) 2/10 stage and 1/10 boss, I agree that the Hell 6 boss should be 2/10. I still stand by my argument for Hell 6 stage to be higher than the boss; perhaps 3/10. Dire Storm (talk) 15:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Inferno 2- Big Icicle VS Freeze Explosion To elaborate further on my removal of Big Icicle from the thing, I did a bit of testing. Nine times out of ten, Magician's Big Icicle would just hit a small group of the trees in the stage. Thusly, this severely limits effectiveness of that weapon VS the Freeze Explosion, which reliably froze them every single time no problem. So yeah. Big Icicle is not a very good idea for this stage. I mean, maybe if you get really close to the enemies it could spawn on top of them, but honestly, I just prefer the Freeze Explosion to the Big Icicle nowadays. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I normally use it simply because more time = more damage from other classes. I'd be using the Freeze Explosion a lot if it wasn't for the weapon's freeze time being cut to a fifth of what it was, and it wouldn't even pass the 1 second mark even with Diamond 6. Omega16 (Talk) 22:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Honestly, the reduced freeze time hardly matters. Because by the time the enemies would have been unfrozen, the freeze effect is reset because the magician attacks again. A max Quick's Card/Diamond Freeze Explosion works just as well as a Big Icicle, especially if the AGI is as low as it can go. It'll permalock anything that doesn't resist freeze at all. The trees included. So... Yeah. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:20, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh. Well, I never really experimented in a lot of weapons since I usually have my melees completely rip enemies a new one with their weapon and compo combinations. If it is as good as you say, I guess I can test it out... Omega16 (Talk) 04:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::If you have a magician, you're really better off keeping this weapon. Against hordes, it's amazing. Against large enemies with little enemies backing it up, it's great. What it lacks in freeze time it makes up with it's wide area of effect. And the lower freeze time can be nullified with the proper stats and equips. Yeah. Freeze Explosion > Big Icicle. Just to clarify, the Magician must have 30 DEX, and the max level Quick's Card and Diamond. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, my Magician normally uses Ice Meteor 4, Lava 6, and Spread Explosion 7 (obviously Ice Meteor does anything to these suckers). In truth, I rarely use Freeze type weapons because of my melees, but in any case, my Magician's stats are decent, to a point where I could put in any weapon and destroy mobs easily. :::Thanks for the heads up, though. Omega16 (Talk) 20:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do you ::::Do you not have the godly Electric Shock?? ::::What is wrong with you I'm joking, but... Wow, that's a bit surprising. I mean, those weapons are good (Except for Lava in my opinion), but... Electric Shock is godly, man. Especially with the right compos. Perfect for bigger targets. And it tears up bosses. But I digress. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I used the Electric Shock for testing. I do agree that it's good, and I've recommended it on some areas for others in the SRCB, especially Ice Castle... ::::I need to get it again and have it set up... Omega16 (Talk) 01:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC)